


With, not without you

by Braila125



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Love, Married Couple, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braila125/pseuds/Braila125
Summary: "Nick... What if one day you'll wake up in empty bed, without me?""I just won't wake up."





	With, not without you

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> Possible mistakes (grammatic etc)

The evening was calm. Both bunny and fox watched TV, sitting on a sofa, Judy between Nick's legs, while he hugged her close to him. They just came back from hospital, where Judy spent the last two weeks after shooting in the park they tried to stop. Nick was trying to be with her all the time since then. It was sweet, she had to admit. He care about her so much that thinking about what could happen if the bullet shot her just an inch higher she would be dead by now almost hurt. He love her and she know it. But she was afraid as well. What would it be for him like if she really died? 

She wasn't interested in TV show at all. She just needed to talk to him about it. She took a deep breath.

"Nick... What if one day you'll wake up in empty bed, without me?" She asked, her head on his chest. Judy loved hear his heartbet. It was always so steady and calm. Plus she always knew how he felt like. Now, for example, it was a bit faster than normal. He kissed her gently between her ears, trying not to show how shocked he was hearing that question.

"I just won't wake up. I decided to live with, not without you" He simply said. 

"But if I die to safe you?" She asked again. She really needed to know. And they never talked about it, scared that one day it can became true. Talking about death made it too real for them. 

"Don't. Just don't" he pushed her away just to ser her beautiful, violet eyes. Eyes he could stare into all day and never get bored. What happened in her mind that she suddenly asked about such a thing? "I don't wanna live without you. I can't. You're everything to me, Carrots. And without you" he touched gently her cheek. He loved her soft grey fur under his fingers. "I have nothing."

She took his hand in hers, looking him in the eyes. Eyes now full of emotions he didn't say. But she always could read him like an open book. 

"So don't even think about sacrifice yourself for me. I can't live without you as well. You can't just leave me here alone. You can't let me wake up and fall asleep without you by my side. I don't wanna be here without you. If you die, I'll die with you."

Shock. That was everything he could feel. Shock and... fear. He didn't want to leave her, but watching her die was just impossible. He wouldn't be able to let her go. Not try to save her if he can. He knew she could do everything to save him as well. So why she expected from him not to do this? His nose touched gently her tiny one. They both closed their eyes, breathing deeply.

"I won't leave you if you promise me the same" he said, practically whispered. That would work. Just promise. Promise they'll probably broke sooner or later. But for now they could promise.

"I won't leave you." She said, stroking red fur on his hand. "I love you".

"I love you too."

His lips found hers as they kissed gently, trying to use it instead of all unspoken words still existing between them.

They decided to be together. Not apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.


End file.
